


Revenge

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry... Cormag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

He should have known that he didn’t stand a chance. He should have known but he couldn’t withdraw.

Valter, that bastard... he got what he wanted. And now there he was, on the cold ground, defeated and with a wound that couldn’t be healed anymore.

He didn’t mind, dying, but as the forces were leaving him, a thought came to his mind.

_What of Cormag?_

Was he in danger too? Would Valter go against him?

In his life, his brother’s safety had been his priority, always. He had been happy when he enlisted in Grado’s army because he had the chance to become stronger and protect him; he was aware that Cormag had enlisted as well and that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself but there was something in him, a brotherly instinct, that always made him pat his head during training to encourage him, look at his way when they were fighting together on the field, help him to his chamber when he worked himself too hard until he wasn’t able to stand anymore.

And now he was leaving his brother alone. That simple thought was hurting him more than Valter’s spear.

_I’m sorry... Cormag._

 

 

He had always considered his brother as a certain presence in his life, so of course when the news of his death spread, he was stunned.

How could it be... Glen... dead?

He couldn’t, he wouldn’t believe that. Even after seeing his devastated body he didn’t left the hollow hope that it was just a prank, that it wasn’t really his brother. Sadly, that hope vanished as soon as Valter gave him the name of the murderer: Eirika, the princess of Renais.

He swore that he wouldn’t let that crime get unpunished, that he was going to avenge his dear brother.

 

He had admitted it. That sick bastard had admitted his faults.

_Valter... you..._

Even though he was feeling the anger taking possession of his body, Cormag couldn’t help but chuckle.

He had been waiting for that moment, when he could finally pierce that madman’s body, not Eirika’s – who was in fact innocent- with his spear.

He knew that it wouldn’t bring his brother back; he knew that he wouldn’t return to life and that he would have probably scolded him for that behaviour, he who was so gentle and caring, he who had always been at his side, he who had been a model for him, someone to look up to. Nothing would ever replace him, which was why he was so eager to take, finally, his revenge. For his brother and him, who had been left alone.

_Oh, Valter... Your death will be slow and agonizing._


End file.
